This invention relates generally to the cooling of electrical machinery, and more particularly to obtaining more efficient heat transfer from laminations used in the stators and rotors of such machinery.
Cooling of electrical machines becomes more difficult when the sizes of stators and rotors is reduced while power handling remains the same, or is not proportionally reduced. There is need for improvements in heat transfer usable in stators and/or rotors, to meet cooling requirements.
This invention represents an improvement with respect to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,371.